These Frozen Tears I Shed Twice
by Mina Roze
Summary: There is an important message inside if you like my other fics....... AS: After the battle on the "Naruto Bridge" Haku wakes up to find Zabuza dead and someone else.......can he save this other person's life?


This was actually a creative writing assignment. So... I got it done and was going to post it but was too lazy to do so... But I'm now going to use it as a notice...

IMPORTANT NOTICE!! (please read if you like my fanfics...)

I have a poll set up on my profile wishing to know which fanfiction you, my readers, want me to update more... Yes this is just one way of my fishing for motivation, but I've found myself needing it... Otherwise it will be MONTHS before I update... It's summer and I'm not going to be able to write much for the month of June and July... August...We'll see... Thanks for reading this!!

These Frozen Tears I Shed Twice

**Haku's point of view**

I slowly open my eyes knowing that I should be dead by now. Why was I still alive? Did the heavens really make it so I had to live on in this world that has been so cruel to me? I look over to my left and see the dead body of the person that accepted me...cared for me...loved me. I get up and rush to the lifeless being on the now icy snow bridge. I slowly bring my hand to his face and feel its coldness. I can feel the pressure growing behind my eyes... It's been along time since I've cried. My tears slowly fall down my face freezing on top of the body below me from the brisk cold air outside. I can't live without him. I lived for him and now he's gone. There's nothing left to live for and yet I still can't bring myself to silt my own throat or wrists. Starving or freezing to death out here seems to be the only way. I look away from Zabuza just for a minute and I spot another body on the bridge.

The raven hair had begun to turn white from the heavenly snow falling. His body lays there motionless. NO! I never meant to kill the boy! To think that his own comrades would be so cruel as to leave him there like that. This world is cruel and there's no changing that. I crawl my way over to the raven. Something was calling me and telling me to go that way. I don't want this boy to be dead... I arrive at the body and notice the shallow breaths being taken in. Pressing two fingers to his neck I find a pulse. He was still alive. I now have something to live for. I will take this boy and save him from death.

In a way, I'm being selfish. I need something or someone to live for and I'm clinging onto the first thing that could fill it. I need to find a place where I can take care of him. Low crunches can be heard as I walk with the near lifeless body in my arms. His slow breathing being the only thing that keeps me moving and living. We come to a shed that looks like it's been used. I open the door and lay the boy inside. A fire, I need to keep him warm if he is to survive. I look around the place and spot a pile of nicely cut logs and some timber. Someone really had been living in here and just happened to leave everything here when they left.

I carefully place some logs over the timber, making an Indian tent. I rub a couple of sticks together in the timber hoping that it would light. When I see a small flame, I lightly blow on it to make it ignite causing flames to shoot up a good few feet and warmth to engulf the room. I bring the raven closer to the fire, but not too close, then begin to slowly warm myself.

As the days go by I remember I've forgotten something very important. Food. Yes I forgot to eat, and also the raven probably hadn't ate much before he fell into his comma. I need to get food into him if he has any chance of living. Walking out the door, I carefully use my chakra to make an ice harpoon, highly sharpened. I spot the river and am glad to see it's not frozen. Stepping onto it's bank, I watch as a school of fish swim by. The harpoon flies down and I watch as the fish caught on it flops a bit but then dies. Every thing seems to die in this world and, sadly, other things are the cause of it. I catch a few more before I return to the shed. I start another fire and cook the fish that I had caught.

My only problem now is how do I feed the fish to him? I have never had to take care of someone like this... I decide to take a bite of the fish and chew it. I carefully open the boys mouth and use my own to put the fish in. Once his mouth was closed, I held his breath until I saw him swallow. He seemed to be fine so I continue those steps many times until one whole fish was gone. I decide that it was now time to feed myself and grab another fish.

While fish may be a good source of food you need something else to live on. Something more that will give you what meat can't. Starches and vitamins is what I'm talking about. I don't think that they'd grow fast enough so I decide to find a village. I really don't like stealing, but alas I have no money. I want to make sure that Sasuke will survive so it's the only thing I can do. Carefully moving through the crowded streets, I snatch up a few potatoes, carrots, and sweet potatoes. I return to the house and set up a few logs by the fire that I know will hold a pot of water. I find a pot from the corner of the shed and fill it with river water. Once the water came to a boil, I place some of what I pick up in town in and a bit of fish. I feed the soup to the young boy the same way as I did before and then smile with satisfaction. I then eat some of it myself and fall asleep.

I now find myself with nothing better to do then watch as his chest slowly moves up and down. I want him to wake up and let me know that I had served him well. Zabuza always told me what a good boy I am. He always knew what to say that would make me melt into pieces and feel alive. I don't have that live feeling right now. He needs to wake up and give me that alive feeling I seek. Give me that rush of knowing that I saved his life. There I go again being selfish. I guess it didn't seem that selfish when I was with Zabuza. I served the man that saved me happily and now I'm just using this boy to fill the void that my master has left behind. I truly am pitiful now. I'm relying solely on this one boy to live to keep my sanity. I can't help it anymore! I shake him and watch as he stops breathing for a bit then it goes back to that antagonizing slow movement of up and down.

The rush from that single act is wonderful! I feel powerful and slightly more alive as I shake him again and his breathing stops then starts back up again. Some people would think it awful for me to continually stop his breathing, but I'm still going to do it. I shake him again and for a minute it stops. This is some of the feeling I need to live. The control over someone's life. I've own how to do this all my life and never noticed that I had done the exact same thing with Zabuza. I always have known how to put someone into a partial death. On the bridge I had done the same with this boy and now I'm toying with his life again. It's just marvelous! I shake the boy again and again each time he'd stop breathing for a minute. Then I shook him once last time and it was a minute...Two minutes...Three... Panicking I look for a pulse and don't find one.

_**(Third POV) **_

The weather outside began to turn dark and blizzard as the minutes ticked by counting how long the raven boy had been dead. Haku continued to give the boy CPR but couldn't succeed in bring the body that he had played with back to life.

" I must not fail my master again!" He thought about it some more. "I can't stand to fail again!!" He screams hoping that someone would hear him. No one did. No on came to help the now hurting soul. He didn't know what else to do. He desperately looks around trying to find something to cling onto and live for. Living for someone is what he's done to survive and now there was nothing more to hang on to.

He carefully reaches into the weapon pouch of the now dead raven boy. The winds whips and crashes outside. It was freezing cold in the shed and the tears that were now falling down the poor boy's cheeks were then freezing there. They form into small round balls of ice and then fall off his cheeks once another warm tear runs down his face. He couldn't help it. There was nothing to live for anymore and yet he couldn't bring himself to end his own life. He slowly manages to build up the courage and brings the sharp knife to his neck. This one swifted move the sharp blade cuts through the tortured soul's neck, allowing him to now rest peacefully. His body now rests on the cold floor beside the young raven. Only one heart beat could been seen from the now watchful eyes of Neji. This heart beat wouldn't be one of the broken soul told about but of rather the one he tried to save and succeeded but would never know that he did.

**The End**

Nothing else to say...

Naii out!


End file.
